


Le concert

by Aliice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliice/pseuds/Aliice
Summary: C'est le pire jour pour Alice, elle doit accompagner son amie à un concert à Paris; celui des EXO. Alors qu'elle s'y ennuyait, son regard croisa celui d'un chanteur; Baekhyun. Différents sentiments vont naître entre ces deux personnages mais des obstacles s’immisceront rapidement entre eux. Heureusement elle peut compter sur Tao, son nouvel ami.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Voici une fanfiction qui me vient d'un rêve que j'ai fait il y a quelques années déjà.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Arrivées à Paris, nous sortîmes du train.  
– Ah ! J'ai mal au cul, ces sièges ne sont vraiment pas confortables ! M'exprimai-je.  
– Si tu veux je peux te soulager, me répondit-on avec un grand sourire pervers.  
– Misaoo ! Criai-je.  
– Quoi ?! Si on peut même plus rigoler, bouda-t-elle.

D'un coup, Misao poussa un grand cri qui me fit sursauter.  
– Alice ! Regarde cet asiat, ah et lui aussi. Et puis c...

BAM

– Calme toi. On vient juste d'arriver et tu baves déjà sur des asiats. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard sinon.  
– J'arrive.

Nous nous rendîmes donc à l'hôtel où nous avions réservé une chambre. L'endroit était petit, sombre et triste avec ses anciens murs gris et ses moquettes de couleur délavée. Après avoir pris la clé de la chambre, nous nous dirigeâmes vite vers notre lieu de repos. Je dû prendre Misao par le bras et la tirer afin qu'elle ne bondisse plus de partout telle une enfant. Nous posâmes nos valises puis nous nous préparâmes pour la '' grande soirée '' comme disait Misao en jubilant.

– Je vais voir les Exo, s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur le lit. Tu vas voir, ils sont géniaux ! Me sourit-elle.  
– Oui oui, si tu le dis, répondis-je d'un ton blasé.  
– Je suis contente que tu m'accompagnes. On va s'éclater !  
– Peut-être, m'exprimai-je avec un petit sourire sincère. Mais, en attendant, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. N'est-ce pas Misao ? Renchéris-je d'un ton de reproche.  
– Hein ? De quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, me dit-elle d'un ton innocent.  
– Allez, bouge-toi, le concert est dans deux heures.

Pendant une heure, je fis essayer à Misao toutes sortes de tenues et nous finîmes sur une robe élégante de couleur voilette.

– Et ben voilà, on y est arrivées. On y va maintenant ? Lui demandais-je.  
– Et toi ? Tu restes dans cette tenue ?

Je ne portais, en effet, qu'un simple jean de couleur bleu-foncé et un T-shirt à manches courtes noir.

– Ben oui, je suis très bien comme ça.  
– Non non. Tu me changes ça de suite.  
– Mais...  
– Il n'y a pas de mais. Je vais te trouver une tenue tellement sexy qu'ils vont tomber raide dingue de toi.

Elle me fit essayer rapidement deux, trois tenues et finit par flasher sur une robe noire simple mais avec un décolleté assez osé. Elle m'arrivait au niveau des genoux. En me regardant dans le miroir, j'eus un choc et mon visage devint rouge comme une tomate.

– Je ne peux pas porter ça ! Je...  
– Tututut. Tu portes ça et c'est tout.  
– Mais euh..., boudais-je.  
– Aller, go, s'exclama-t-elle en sautant dans toute la chambre.

Elle me tira ensuite jusqu'à un taxi qui nous emmena directement devant la salle de concert des Exo. J'essayais de calmer Misao durant tout le trajet tandis que j'appréhendais cette soirée.  
J'avais choisi de le faire pour qu'elle puisse y aller. Si personne ne l'accompagnait, elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à Paris.  
Une fois le taxi arrivé devant l'entrée, Misao bondit en dehors de la voiture puis courut jusqu'à l'entrée afin de donner, à un jeune homme plutôt charmant, les deux billets pour le concert. Quand nous rentrâmes, la salle était déjà presque entièrement remplie par des fans dans le même état que Misao ; en extase. Nous réussîmes, en forçant un peu le passage, à se trouver un bon endroit à quelques mètres du podium, situé vers la gauche. Après avoir attendu une trentaine de minutes, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. D'autres lumières, multicolores, prirent le relais et illuminèrent le podium. Les stars tant attendues arrivèrent et les fans s'avancèrent comme des furies, se bousculant violemment mais sans réel dégât. Le groupe, arrivé au centre de la scène, saluèrent chaleureusement le public. Ce qui eut pour effet d'exciter encore plus les spectateurs.  
Après cela, le concert commença. Misao se fondait dans la foule, faisant de grands gestes de mains et de tête. Moi, m'ennuyant dès la première chanson terminée, je décidais de m'éclipser de cet endroit débordant de phéromones et d'hormones. Je trouvai alors un petit coin tranquille à droite. Il y avait un petit trottoir où je m'assis et, derrière moi, se trouvait une sorte de petite cabane tandis qu'à ma droite se trouvaient les coulisses et, je suppose, le vestiaire du groupe. En observant attentivement cette entrée, je remarquai une présence. Celle-ci se rapprocha vers moi.

– Excusez-moi, vous allez bien ? Vous ne regardez pas le concert ? Me demanda-t-on en anglais.  
– Non non, je vais bien. J'ai juste été traînée de force jusqu'ici par une amie, répondis-je dans la même langue.  
– Oh, d'accord. D'ailleurs je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Jang Jungsae et je suis le manager principal des Exo K.  
– Oh ! Fis-je surprise. Enchantée, mon nom est Alice.  
– Ça ne vous dérange pas si je reste un peu avec vous? Votre compagnie m'est plutôt agréable et, de plus, c'est ma pause. Je suis épuisé.

Puis notre discussion continua jusqu'à l'une des dernières chansons. Nous terminâmes étonnamment sur les difficultés rencontrées lors de son travail.

– Oui le métier est rude mais ce groupe est vraiment adorable alors ça ne me dérange pas de travailler pour eux, au contraire, et ils sont vraiment sérieux et respectueux.  
– Ah, tant mieux alors. J'aimerais faire un métier qui me plaît comme le vôtre.  
– Ahahah, vous trouverez ne vous en faites pas. Bon, je dois me remettre au boulot, je vous laisse. Au plaisir de vous revoir, me dit-il avec un large sourire sincère et chaleureux.  
– Merci. De même, lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Je me dirigeai alors vers Misao afin de voir, au moins, la dernière chanson. Les chanteurs se positionnèrent enfin pour le grand final. Après quelques minutes de suspense et d'attente, les Exo commencèrent à chanter une chanson nommée Wolf. Cette dernière n'était pas trop mal par rapport à ce qu'il y avait avant. Appréciant, sans m'en rendre compte, cette musique, je me laissai entraîner par son rythme. Je sentis, par la suite, des yeux se poser sur moi pendant un bref instant. Intrigué, je laissai traîner mon regard sur la scène lorsque je vis un chanteur qui attira directement toute mon attention. Il dégageait une aura différente de celles des autres. Nos regards se croisèrent en une fraction de seconde et déjà je sentais mes joues rougir. Mon corps se réchauffa instinctivement mais la réalité me revint brutalement. Il y avait tellement de fans que l'on ne pouvait pas savoir si ce regard si intense m'était réellement destiné. Étonnamment déçue, je me reconcentrai alors sur la chanson sans pour autant réussir à me détacher de ces magnifiques yeux. Ceux-ci m'hypnotisaient totalement malgré moi.  
Une fois le concert terminé, la foule se calma un peu et partie plus tranquillement vers la sortie. Remarquant que mon sac à main avait disparu, je partis en direction de la petite cabane afin de voir s’il s'y trouvait.  
Arrivée là-bas, je vis quelqu'un tenir mon sac à la main, ayant un regard perplexe sur celui-ci.

– Ah, c'est mon sac ! M'exprimai-je inconsciemment en français à l'intention de cet inconnu.  
– Ah, je suis désolé. Je l'ai trouvé là et je me demandai juste à qui il pouvait appartenir. Tiens.  
– Merci. J'ai eu peur de l'avoir définitivement perdu, dis-je rassurée et en lui souriant.  
– Tu...  
– De quoi ? Fis-je perplexe.  
– Non rien, me répondit-il avec un petit rire.  
– Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?  
– Rien ahah. Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres.  
– S'il te plaît dis le moi, le suppliai-je sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. C'est horrible de ne pas le savoir.  
– Hum... Non tu ne le sauras pas, me répondit-il en rigolant de plus en plus. Il devait trouver ça marrant de me faire marronner.

Le débat continua encore plusieurs minutes. Il ne lâcha rien et nous finîmes par rire tous les deux de notre conversation digne de deux enfants de huit ans. Nous ne pouvions plus nous arrêter jusqu'à ce que ;

– Tao !... Commença un jeune homme du même âge que la personne appelée dans une langue qui m'était totalement étrangère.

Après avoir cherché de quelle langue il s'agissait sans succès, mes yeux se posèrent sur la troisième personne apparue. Son regard s'arrêta, au même moment, vers le mien. La tension monta étrangement en flèche tandis que l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare, ma respiration se fit lourde et l'air commençait à me manquer. Mes joues se réchauffèrent au point de me brûler alors que j'essayai, de toute mes forces, de retrouver la raison et de me réveiller. Gênée, je baissai alors les yeux en voyant que j'étais la seule à ressentir tout ça. Lui, resta immobile, le visage impassible mais laissait son regard sur moi.  
Après avoir réussi à reprendre un cycle de respiration régulier et à calmer les battements de mon cœur qui tambourinaient contre ma poitrine, je repris la parole, me retournant vers mon nouvel ami.

– Ta... Tao ?!

 

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le 2ème chapitre, bonne lecture !

– Mais... Tu... ne serais pas du groupe des Exo ?! M'exprimai-je avec une intonation de totale surprise que je ne pus contrôler. Mais, ton français est excellent pour un chinois, lui dis-je avec un large sourire. C'est vraiment étonnant.  
– Ahah. Tu viens enfin de t'en rendre compte, il explosa de rire en regardant ma tête effarée. Et oui, j'ai appris le français il y a quelques années déjà.  
– Aah. Je comprends mieux maintenant, lui répondis-je instinctivement.

En essayant d'arrêter mon rire, je jetai un petit coup d’œil vers l'inconnu toujours présent se situant derrière Tao. J’aperçus alors un regard qui me glaça le sang. Deux yeux possédant une forte lueur de colère et de tristesse guettant, tour à tour, Tao et moi pour je ne savais quelle raison. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses poings restèrent serrés, je le fixai à mon tour avec une incompréhension totale sur le visage. Croisant mon regard, celui-ci se ravisa et s'avança jusqu'à Tao. Il lui souffla alors quelques mots à l'oreille que je ne pus entendre malgré les efforts que j'y mettais. Je reconnus juste la langue : du chinois.

– Mhh, pouffa Tao, on dirait que Baekhyun veut que je te le présente. À mon avis, me chuchota-t-il en français, cet homme m'a bien l'air d'avoir un petit penchant pour toi. Ça doit surtout être de la curiosité si tu veux mon avis, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil qui me monta le rouge aux joues.  
– Ahah ! Et bien pourquoi pas, répondis-je soudain gênée par la tournure de la conversation.  
– Bon alors Alice voici Baekhyun, un chanteur et danseur des Exo K.  
– Enchantée, m’exclamai-je avec un sourire plus grand que je ne le crus.

Je crus alors le voir tressaillir mais me doutais bien que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.  
Il s'inclina face à moi et je décidai d'en faire de même.

– Euh, Alice ? Me chuchota Tao à l'oreille.  
– Oui ?  
– Il ne comprends pas le français, seulement le chinois, le coréen, et un peu l'anglais.  
– Oups ! C'est vrai dui bu qi ( Désolée ). Dans ce cas, ni hao ( Salut ) ! Renchéris-je avec un petit signe de main involontaire.

Les deux hommes eurent un air surpris, ouvrant leurs yeux au maximum et devinrent immobiles tels des statuts de pierre. Mais Tao se ressaisit assez vite.

– Tu... Tu sais parler chinois ?  
– Yi dier ( un peu ). Je le pratique seulement depuis trois ans.  
– Mais c'est génial ça ! Bon je dois y aller, rajouta-t-il en ayant un dernier regard non rassuré pour je ne sais quelle raison vers Baekhyun. Tu pourras pratiquer ton chinois avec lui. Ah et, une dernière chose, tiens.

Il me tendit un petit bout de papier blanc.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
– Mon numéro, me répondit-il avec un petit sourire tout mimi qui me donnait envie de m'amuser un peu de mes mains avec ses joues roses. J'aime bien te parler et j'aimerais vraiment que l'on reste en contact.  
– Bien sûr. Avec plaisir ! M'exprimai-je touchée par cet aveu.

Puis, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je sentis une grande et fine main m'attraper fermement l'épaule gauche mais sans pour autant me faire le moindre mal. Une autre main, identique à la précédente, s’agrippa à ma taille pour finir par atteindre sur mon ventre. J'aperçus alors un bras fin aux muscles bien dessinés s’appuyer le long de ma taille, provoquant en moi une chaleur incontrôlée que j'essayais de cacher avec peine. Ces mains me tirèrent ensuite en arrière rapidement mais en gardant un contact doux. Jusqu'à ce que je ressente, dans mon dos, ce qui me semblait être des abdos. Ce contact me parût malgré tout réconfortant mais fut de courte durée, hélas. L'inconnu m'attrapa le poignet gauche sans délicatesse et me tira vers le petit trottoir. J’atterris les fesses les premières sur celui-ci, faisant résonner un bruit sourd puis j'entendis l'inconnu s’asseoir également brutalement sur cette petite marche. Après avoir compris ce qu'il m'était arrivée, je tournai lentement la tête. Tao était déjà parti et Baekhyun se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi, assis sur le trottoir.

– Eh ! Râlai-je en français par réflexe. Pourquoi m'as tu fais ça ? Continuai-je en chinois.  
– Je suis désolé, me dit-t-il sincèrement tout en s'installant derrière moi mais contre la cabane.

Il était à présent à un mètre de moi mais aucun contact n'était présent.  
Pris de court par cette sincère excuse, je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

– Euh... Excuse acceptée, répondis-je maintenant totalement gênée par ce visage face à moi.

Puis nous discutâmes de longues minutes en chinois sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Au fur et à mesure que nous parlions, un sentiment de confiance s'installa jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Je me retournais afin de me retrouver face à lui et je remarquais qu'il avait avancé. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Je fus la seule qui remarquais que la distance entre nous, physiquement et psychologiquement, diminuait de plus en plus. Je surpris même mes yeux à se balader de part et d'autre de son corps pendant qu'il me parlait, descendant puis l'analysant de droite à gauche.  
Il était, comme moi, positionné en tailleur et ses grandes mains étaient placées sur chacun de ses genoux. Son visage, maintenant souriant, était face au mien et ses yeux restèrent accrochés aux miens tandis qu'il me racontait des épisodes joyeux de son existence. Ses prunelles me regardèrent avec une intensité qui me faisait perdre le contrôle de mon corps. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits mais une couleur rouge envahit la totalité de mon visage. Gênée par celle-ci et voulant la masquer, je baissai d'abord les yeux, puis le visage, voulant le cacher sous mon pull bleu. Ensuite, ayant mal aux jambes dans cette position que je gardais déjà depuis pas mal de temps, je me mouvai et je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine le plus près possible, à présent honteuse de toutes ces sensations étranges et inconnues qui affluaient et circulaient en moi. Mes mains se croisèrent sur les genoux et les serrèrent tandis que Baekhyun continuait de me parler innocemment. Alors que j'étais partagée entre son discours et la compréhension de ses nouvelles sensations, il dût comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas car je n'entendis plus aucun son sortir de sa bouche.  
Il posa ses mains en avant devant lui parallèlement et s'en aida pour se rapprocher de moi tandis que je ne bougeais pas, paniquée par cette ( sa ) réaction soudaine. Il baissa la tête pour se retrouver à hauteur de mes genoux, la penchant ensuite vers le haut. Mes yeux, d'abord dissimulés derrière mes genoux, remarquèrent deux mains chaudes et rassurantes se poser sur mes genoux. Curieuse, je levai les yeux et ils rejoignirent le regard brûlant de cet être absolument parfait qui se trouvait à seulement quelques millimètres de moi. Ses prunelles d'un noir à la fois sombre et aveuglant me captivaient maintenant dans son intégralité. Aucun de nous deux ne bougeait à présent.

– Alice ?! Où es-tu ?

Après avoir entendu des pas résonner de plus en plus fort, je tournai la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait tandis que Baekhyun avait rabaissé la tête, comme pour dissimuler son visage à l'inconnu qui criait mon nom.  
Me disant que cette voix n'était pas importante, je me reconcentrai sur le visage sans défaut de Baekhyun qui avait relevé la tête puis...

BAM

– Alice ?! Je te cherche partout depuis une heure. On y va, je suis épuisée ! Me dit Misao alors qu'elle m'avait donné un coup de coude assez violent dans le dos.

Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire avancer mon corps ainsi que ma tête, qui étaient jusqu'à présent peu stable et en équilibre, vers Baekhyun. Résultat : je me retrouvais sur un jeune homme apparemment perturbé de cet accident, bien que nous ayons véritablement aucun contact. Son regard reflétait de l’incompréhension mais je perçus malgré tout, dans deux petits yeux, une infime impression de tendresse ainsi que de chaleur. Lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, se retrouvait à présent coincé en dessous de moi. Il avait les bras le long du corps et les mains accrochées à ma taille, m'ayant rattrapée inconsciemment j'imagine. Mes coudes étaient posés de chaque côté de Baekhyun, lui entourant la taille ainsi que les épaules, me permettant de me stabiliser un peu. Il était maintenant collé dos au sol sur un plancher peu agréable tandis que ses jambes entouraient les miennes sans pour autant les toucher, créant une barrière que le bas de mon corps ne pouvait passer. Moi, je me retrouvais les jambes serrées sur le trottoir. Mes pieds se retrouvaient dans le vide. En bougeant mes jambes, je frôlais sans le vouloir les siennes à cause de l'écart trop insignifiant qui y subsistait. Ce qui eut pour effet de créer un courant électrique qui traversa chaque parcelle de mon corps, le rendant fébrile et incontrôlable. Mon bassin finit malencontreusement collé contre celui de Baekhyun, ne cessant de le frotter en voulant me remettre et en me réinstallant plus confortablement.  
Avec cette situation pour le moins des plus gênantes, mon corps redevint la source de nouvelles sensations ressenties il y a peu. Le sentant brûler à petit feu et se consumer. Malgré moi, un petit sourire stupide resta gravé sur mes lèvres. Ne pouvant pas l'enlever, je rentrai la tête. J'essayai, en même temps, de faire cesser ces pulsions des plus violentes qui jaillissaient en moi sans pour autant réussir à les recontrôler. Chaque effort que je faisais était, au final, inutile et vain. La situation empirait de secondes en secondes.  
Le haut de mon corps se situait maintenant en suspend, arrêté par deux puissantes mains qui, à leur contact, me donnèrent des frissons d'excitation. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté, que le monde ne comportait plus que nous deux.  
Nos visages, eux, se retrouvaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nos bouches se touchant quasiment. Je pouvais ressentir un souffle chaud et d'une douceur des plus étonnantes me caresser les lèvres puis se propager le long de mes joues. Ce ne fut désormais plus une légère teinte rouge qui envahit mon visage mais un rouge vif qui submergea la totalité de mon corps. Il était toujours en feu et je me sentis fondre. Après cet '' accident '' je pensais que je pourrais mourir heureuse. Cette situation fut un pur délice pour mon âme. Mais j'étais tellement mal à l'aise que je cherchai, malgré tout, un aspect rassurant du côté de Baekhyun. Je le retrouvai alors avec une légère teinte de rouge sur les joues. Ce qui eut pour effet d'enflammer bien plus mon corps, provoquant une sorte de douleur qui provenait de je ne sais où. Son corps irradiait maintenant d'une chaleur sans égale et mon esprit perdit le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait. Mes pensées se mélangèrent, créant des nœuds sans fin dans mon cerveau tandis qu'un seul mot résonnait dans ma tête : Baekhyun.  
Nos souffles se mélangèrent puis se mirent à virevolter l'un autour de l'autre, nous donnant de multiples sensations que je ne pouvais définir. Je vis alors des joues rougirent un peu plus tandis que nous restions là, à bout de souffle et la bouche ouverte afin de nous permettre de mieux respirer cet air frais qui se faisait rare.

– Alice ?

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le 3ème, on est environ à la moitié de ma fanfiction.  
> Bonne lecture !

Et là, l'impossible se passa. Baekhyun me surprit en accomplissant une action des plus improbable.

Je remarquai deux lèvres, asséchées par l'air brûlant environnant, se refermer avec une lenteur exquise. Sa tête s'avança ensuite au même rythme. Paralysée par la panique, mon corps refusa de bouger. Je me retrouvai, après quelques secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité, prisonnière de ses lèvres. Ce contact sur ma bouche fut chaste et me chatouilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Je décidai alors de fermer les yeux, profitant pleinement de cette instant. La sensation de ses lèvres sèches sur les miennes était une pure merveille. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon visage s'avança et je lui rendis son baiser. Toute ma frustration ainsi que mon excitation disparurent avec ce tendre échange.  
Seulement, mon désir lui me fit l'effet d'une bombe à retardement au creux de ma poitrine. J'en frémis, me donnant des frissons qui se promenèrent sur la totalité de mon corps.

L'air commençait à manquer.

Malheureusement, il brisa ce doux contact. Il retira ses lèvres trop rapidement selon moi mais je restai immobile, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Voulant le savoir, je levai les yeux vers le haut, observant son visage. Ce que je vis me fis l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur. Je remarquai une lueur de peine profonde au fond de ses yeux. Malgré tout, je pus apercevoir, avec grande difficulté, l’existence d'une petite flamme qui brûlait encore au fond de ses larges pupilles. Dans mon cœur, je ressentis alors une forte boule de chaleur se mouvoir, le consumant à petit feu.  
Cette boule s'intensifiait et se propageait en moi face à mon incompréhension, face à cette tristesse.

Ce moment n'était-il pas magique ? À moins que ses sensations n'étaient, en fin de compte, non partagés ?

À cette pensée, j'entendis mon cœur se briser comme un éclat de verre et une larme vint perler sur ma joue droite. Baekhyun eut alors une expression de surprise, faisant momentanément disparaître cette peine dans ses prunelles mais ne cilla pas.

Je sentis alors deux mains sur mes épaules me secouer brutalement d'avant en arrière. Il profita de ce moment pour se faufiler rapidement, ayant à présent le champ libre. Il me laissa alors là, seule, avec toutes ces questions à présent sans réponses. Étonnamment énervée, je repartis à grand pas vers la sortie, entraînant brusquement une Misao au regard perdu avec moi.

Arrivées à la sortie, Misao reprit l'usage de sa bouche et s'en servit immédiatement.

– Dis dis, me susurra-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu. C'était qui ce beau mec avec toi ?  
– Misao ! Râlai-je déjà exaspéré de son comportement.  
– Quoi ?! Allez dis-moi, miaula-t-elle en me grattant l'épaule droite de sa main.  
– Non non. Tu ne le sauras pas.  
– Pff, tu n'es pas drôle.  
– Je sais, répondis-je en lui souriant.

Puis tranquillement, nous rentrâmes en taxi jusqu'à l’hôtel pour ensuite se coucher. Cette nuit-là, je fis un long et beau rêve qui me permit de passer une nuit des plus agréables qui soit.

Le lendemain matin, Misao et moi partîmes très tôt afin de pouvoir prendre le train de 6h45. Après une longue matinée nous arrivâmes à bonne destination aux environs de 15h. Misao voulut ensuite qu'on aille au bar ensemble afin qu'elle continuait de me questionner sur ce mystérieux jeune homme, sauf qu'elle n'en saura pas plus. Je la ramenai en fin de matinée et rentrai enfin chez moi.  
Arrivée le soir, je me jetai sur le lit et m'y endormis directement. La nuit, alors que je m'étais réveillée en pleine forme, je décidai d'envoyer mon adresse Skype à Tao, de peur de la lui envoyer trop tard puis je me rendormis.

Le lendemain soir, je remarquai que Tao m'avait ajouté sur Skype et qu'il était en ligne. Pendant le temps où j’hésitai à lui envoyer un message, de peur d'être un peu trop collante, je reçus une invitation par conversation vidéo. Intriguée, je regardai de qui cela pouvait bien provenir. Puis après quelques secondes, je vis le nom de cette personne et là le choc : Tao. Une fois la surprise passée, j'acceptai la vidéo avec un plaisir que je ne réussis pas à définir.

– Coucou ! Commença-t-il joyeusement. Comment vas-tu ?  
– Salut ! Répondis-je sur le même ton. Ça va et toi ? Tu es bien rentré chez toi ? Le décalage horaire n'est pas trop dur ?  
– Un peu fatigué mais ça va. Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

Son sourire sincère m'éblouit durant quelques secondes. Puis j’aperçus un jeune homme – sûrement du même âge – passer derrière Tao. Ne comprenant pas mon silence, il se retourna afin de voir la cause de mon calme soudain.

– Ah salut Kris ! Dit-il selon moi en coréen avant de faire un demi-tour rapidement afin de continuer la conversation en français.  
– Bon. Je voulais te poser une question, s'exprima-t-il d'un ton sérieux.  
– Oui, murmurai-je timidement, éprouvant subitement un fort sentiment d’appréhension.  
– Je me demandais, pourquoi étais-tu seule dans ton coin durant le concert ? Normalement tous les spectateurs devraient être devant la scène et les chanteurs. De plus tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air ravie d'être là. Pour couronner le tout tu ne m'as même pas reconnu. Pourquoi étais-tu à ce concert alors ? Surtout que les billets coûtent chers ! Je ne comprends pas. Me questionna-t-il perdu dans ces réflexions.  
– Ah ça ! Répondis-je avec soulagement. C'est parce qu'une de mes amies voulait absolument aller à votre concert à Paris. Seulement, on était très loin du lieu voulu et son père refusait catégoriquement le fait qu'elle y aille seule. Elle m'a donc traîné de force jusque là-bas, rajoutais-je avec un petit sourire.  
– Ah ! S'exclama-t-il. D'accord je comprends mieux. Ahah le mystère est alors résolu, rigola-t-il.

Je rigolai alors à mon tour quand soudain, plus aucun son ne sortit de mes lèvres. Tao, qui pensait que Kris faisait une grimace dans son dos, se retourna avec, sur le visage, un air contrarié. Cependant, il fut surpris de sa découverte ; Baekhyun se trouvait derrière lui, le corps penché vers l'avant et fixant, d'un regard qui me fit trembler malgré moi, la caméra. Puis, il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Tao. Je fis de mon mieux afin de percevoir ne serait-ce que quelques sons mais en vain, je n'entendis pas la moindre syllabe depuis mon ordi. Après de longues secondes de messes-basses, j'aperçus sur le visage de Tao un sourire s'étirer. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, la peur commença à m’envahir. Une fois ce temps infiniment long terminé, Tao décida de parler, abrégeant enfin mes petites souffrances intérieures.

– Bon désolé je dois te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire avec Kris.  
– Mais … Protesta le concerné.  
– Il n'y a pas de mais tu viens, allez !

Tao tira alors Kris qui bouda comme un enfant jusqu'à la porte. Malgré le comique de la situation, je remarquai un petit sourire à peine visible sur les lèvres de Kris. Mon esprit parti alors, une fois de plus, dans des délires yaoistes.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent à nouveaux ceux de Baekhyun. Toutes mes pensées disparurent en un instant. Une atmosphère lourde se créa et je ne pus plus rien dire. Il s'installa alors à la place de Tao en douceur sans pour autant me regarder une seule fois. Il avait la tête baissée mais commença la discussion en anglais.

– Je suis désolé pour l'accident d'hier. Je ne voulais pas m'enfuir comme un voleur, me dit-il d'un air sincèrement triste.

Perturbée par sa voix, je lui répondis difficilement.

– Ah … Euh … Ce n'est pas grave, ne réussis-je qu'à dire avec une once de déception dans la voix que je n'arrivai pas vraiment à dissimuler, dis-je en continuant en anglais.  
– Tu es fâchée ? Je suis vraiment désolé, J'aimerai me racheter, tu es d'accord ? Me répondit-il plein d'espoir.  
– … Non non, pas vraiment. Mais on pourrait rester en contact, rajoutai-je d'une petite voix.  
– Bien sûr ! Comme ça, quand tu auras besoin de quoi que ce soit je pourrais t'aider. Ça sera ma façon de me faire pardonner, dit-il avec un grand sourire qui m'éblouit.

Une lance se planta dans mon cœur. Je repris alors d'un ton sec.

– Bon j'te laisse ciao.

Puis sans attendre sa réponse je quittai la conversation.

 

Des mois passèrent et Tao était devenu mon confident. Lui en échange me racontait ses histoires de cœur. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il m'avait avoué son amour pour Kris. J'essayais de lui donner des conseils et, en contrepartie, il me racontait les progrès de la semaine.   
Après plusieurs mois, c'est un Tao paniqué m'envoya un message sur Skype. Inquiète, je laissais tomber mes devoirs et je l'appelai par conversation vidéo.

– Alice ?! Répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.  
– Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas Tao ? Demandai-je inquiète.  
– Je … Je …

Et il tomba en larmes. Je ne sus tout d'abord pas quoi faire mais je décidai vite de me ressaisir pour pouvoir lui venir en aide.

– Tao Tao regarde-moi, dis-moi tout. Je suis là maintenant.  
– … Kris … Il est en colère contre moi … Il ne veut plus me parler …

Comprenant maintenant la cause de son état, j'approfondis les recherches.

– Mais pourquoi ? Demandai-je en colère contre Kris.  
– Il … Il m'a dit que je ne lui racontais plus rien … Que j'étais devenu un étranger pour lui ?  
– Tu t'es éloigné de lui ?  
– Oui … C'est dur de rester aux côtés de la personne que l'on aime quand celle-ci ne partage pas nos sentiments.  
– Oui je comprends, fis-je tristement. Mais tu sais, je pense que tu devrais tout lui avouer. Vous êtes proche et il a l'air de vraiment tenir à toi.  
– … Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Je vais perdre notre amitié si je fais ça.  
– Tu préfères continuer ainsi ? À l'esquiver et à t'éloigner de lui sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi ?  
– …  
– Réfléchis-y et quand tu sauras quoi faire, préviens-moi d'accord ? Ne t'en fais pas je suis de tout cœur avec toi et ça quoi que tu fasses, rajoutai-je un petit sourire sur le visage.  
– Merci, me répondit-il en retrouvant une à peu près bonne mine. Qu'est-ce-que je ferais sans toi.  
– Mais rien du tout mon chou, rigolai-je.

Et là, la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. Tao se retourna rapidement, les yeux encore un peu rouges avec un air surpris sur le visage.

– Kris …

Kris était devenu rouge de rage. On le vit alors trembler tirer violemment tao par le bras, le mettant debout et coupant la conversation.  
C'est alors un écran noir qui fut présent juste sous mais yeux ébahies.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le 4ème et avant dernier chapitre.  
> Bonne lecture !

D'abord paniquée, je sortis mon téléphone en toute hâte afin d'envoyer un SMS à Tao. Mais, après mûre réflexion, j'écris à Tao de profiter de cette situation pour dissiper tous les malentendus et pour lui avouer enfin ses sentiments.

Le lendemain, Tao m'avait envoyé un message par internet pour me remercier et me dire qu'il était enfin avec son âme sœur. J'en bondis de joie.  
À la fin du message, il y avait deux PS rédigés par Kris lui-même en anglais ;

P.S 1: Je suis désolé pour les problèmes que je t'ai causé mais, grâce à toi, je peux enfin sortir avec mon petit panda.  
P.S 2: Au fait, j'entends beaucoup parler de toi par Baekhyun. Si tu veux, je peux te passer son numéro ou inversement. Ça serait aussi le moment d’éclaircir ce malentendu qui date de votre dernière rencontre.

Mon visage passa alors au rouge tandis que mes oreilles me brûlaient. J'eus ensuite du mal à respirer. Mon corps se réchauffa intérieurement, me brûlant chaque membre un à un. Je dus m’asseoir correctement afin de me stabiliser et essayer de me calmer, en vain. Je n'y arrivais pas.  
Je priai pour que personne ne me voit dans cet état et je répondis brièvement au mail en français – Tao traduirait.

Salut. C'est génial, je suis trop contente pour vous deux vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point! Enfin ! Pour Baekhyun, je peux toujours te passer mon numéro Kris. Comme ça on pourra parler également de Tao. Enfin si tu le veux bien.

J'éteignis ensuite mon ordinateur portable afin d'aller me coucher. Demain, les grandes vacances seront malheureusement finies. Ce soir-là, je fis un magnifique rêve, celui d'une présence chaleureuse à mes côtés et d'une main douce tenant la mienne. Tout cela me donnant un fort sentiment de bien-être pendant mon sommeil.

Les cours reprirent malgré tout mais les journées passèrent plutôt rapidement. Je n’avais malheureusement aucune nouvelle de Baekhyun. Une fois de plus, mes espoirs étaient vains et faux. Kris, lui, m'envoyait des mails de temps à autres et ne me parlait que de son nouvel amant ; Tao. Je les trouvais vraiment trop mignons ces deux-là, Kris aimait vraiment Tao et me demandait souvent des conseils pour leur couple. Il m'avait même récemment avoué être passé à l'étape supérieure. Cette nouvelle avait illuminé ma journée, je n'avais évidemment pas manqué de les féliciter. Tao ne m'envoyait qu'un mail tous les mois, mais c'était amplement suffisant. Il ne me racontait pas trop ce qu'il se passait entre Kris et lui à cause de sa timidité mais en revanche il n'arrêtait pas de me remercier pour tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui et surtout pour eux. Ils étaient heureux et j'en étais ravie mais, au creux de ma poitrine, je ressentais un grand vide qui ne pouvait être comblé.  
Je me sentais triste. L'envie de ne rien faire me submergeait, je n'avais plus qu'une phrase en tête :   
Je veux revoir Baekhyun.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que le concert avait eu lieu et nous étions en vacances dans une semaine. Mon bac blanc de Physique-Chimie était passé et, comme d'habitude, j'allais me récolter une mauvaise note.  
Comme tous les jeudis, je finissais à 17h30 et je rentrais avec deux de mes amies ; Manon et Sandra. Je n'avais plus qu'une hâte, rentrer chez moi afin de pouvoir dormir.  
Le souvenir de Baekhyun était de plus en plus flou. Mon envie de le revoir était plus que jamais présente et j'eus envie d'entendre ne serait-ce que le son de sa voix. Mais rien de tout ça était maintenant possible. J'attendais au casier cinq à dix minutes et elles apparurent. Une fois toutes nos affaires prises et rangées, nous partîmes en direction de nos maisons respectives.   
Quand nous fûmes devant l'entrée du lycée je remarquai un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds, des lunettes de soleil et une casquette rouge. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un et traînait des pieds, la tête qui se relevait de temps en temps.  
On avançait lentement et mes amies étaient tranquillement en train de parler et je les rejoignis dans leur discussion. Le jeune homme inconnu leva la tête et il me sembla que nos regards se croisèrent – encore un jeune qui doit être à la recherche de sa copine. Détournant les yeux, je repris la conversation qui avait débuté plus tôt avec les deux filles. Je ne savais pas qui était cet homme. Ne le connaissant pas, je ne voyais pas l’intérêt de faire attention à lui.

Alors que je m'éloignais de la sortie du lycée, je sentis une main se poser sur mon poignet et l’agripper fermement. Sans me retourner, je me débattis et fis de mon mieux pour me libérer mais cette puissante main ne céda pas. Au contraire, sa poigne se resserra à tel point qu'elle me fit mal. Je me retournai alors, la main en l'air, prête à s'abattre sur cette personne quand elle me tira vers elle, me mettant quelques centimètres face à lui. Cette personne était très grande et je ne vis donc pas son visage. À présent trop près pour une gifle, l'idée de lui donner un bon coup de poing dans le ventre me séduisait. Les filles, elles, avaient continué leur route sans s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Il enleva ces lunettes avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

– Salut. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est moi, Baekhyun, me dit-il un petit sourire apparent sur le visage.  
– …

Euh, il se fout de moi là ! Baekhyun est à l'opposé du globe et il risque encore moins d'être dans une petite ville paumée comme Istres. Non mais sérieusement il me prend pour une débile.  
C'est alors que je décidai de regarder réellement son visage. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Non ! C'était tout simplement impossible. Impossible ! Je devais rêver, oui c'est ça. Je me pinçai alors la joue si fort que la douleur traversa la totalité de mon corps. Ma joue devint rouge.

– Tu...Tu Tu te fous de moi ! M'emportai-je. Tu...

Il me mit alors une main sur la bouche, me faisant taire. En effet, tous les regards étaient à présent braqués sur nous, intrigués par la cause de mes hurlements. J'essayai donc de me calmer et, quand les élèves se détournèrent, j'arrachai la grande main qui se trouvait sur mes lèvres.  
Aucun mot ne réussit à sortir. Ça devait être un sosie ou bien même tout simplement une blague.

– Oui c'est vraiment moi, Baekhyun, rajouta-t-il un petit air moqueur sur le visage.  
– Baekhyun ne sait pas parler français, m'énervai-je.  
– Sauf si, depuis qu'une certaine personne ait quitté Paris après un concert, un certain Tao aurait appris le français à un certain Baekhyun car celui-ci il le lui avait demandé.  
– …

Ma bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma aussitôt. C'était vraiment lui. J'en étais vraiment heureuse. Chaque nuit, son visage flou hantait mes rêves et cauchemars. En réponse il me serra dans ses bras.  
Encore sous le choc, je restais immobile, les bras ballants. Notre étreinte fut brève et la séparation dure. Ma déesse intérieure jubilait faisant des triples saltos. J'étais comblée mais des questions vinrent rapidement dans mon esprit. D'accord il m'avait serré dans ses bras mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Franchement tu es d'une naïveté ma petite s'en devient ridicule. Redescends sur Terre.

– Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demandai-je soudain plus sèchement.  
– Quand je suis venu à Paris pour le concert, la ville m'a séduite. J'avais vraiment envie de visiter d'autres villes de France. Quand j'en ai parlé à Tao, il m'a incité à te rendre visite alors je suis là, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire un peu trop étincelant selon moi.  
– Et ça t'a pris comme ça ? Tu t'es dit « tiens je vais faire un petit tour dans un pays qui est si loin de chez moi. Et, en plus, je vais rendre visite à une personne que je ne connais pas. » ? Franchement, tu n'as pas plus crédible ?

J'étais exaspérée par son comportement.

– Bon OK t'as raison. Je voulais vraiment me faire pardonner pour mes agissements envers toi à Paris.

Ma mâchoire inférieure céda.

– Tao m'a engueulé et sermonné pendant de nombreux jours là-dessus. Même Kris s'y est mis en défendant son cher Tao, continua-t-il en ne pouvant retenir un petit rictus.

Et là, je vis la scène où le jeune couple criait sur Baekhyun, le doigt menaçant pointé sur lui pour l'un et les mains posées sur les hanches mécontent pour l'autre. J'éclatai de rire, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.  
Baekhyun me regarda bizarrement, perplexe de ma réaction soudaine.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?  
– … Je … commençai-je toujours prise dans un fou rire, J'imagine … La … Scène.

Et là il comprit enfin la raison de mon comportement.

– Oui je dois avouer que la scène était plutôt comique malgré le sérieux qu'ils y mettaient.

Alors que Sandra et Manon avaient disparu, je continuais de discuter – cette fois plus amicalement – avec lui, passant de Tao à mon T-shirt préféré. Le monde autour de nous n'existait plus. Je sentis ensuite un grand poids se jeter sur mon dos avec force, me propulsant en avant ; droit sur Baekhyun. Le choc de mon corps contre le sien me fit mal au nez. Mais heureusement pour moi, ses bras avaient un peu amorti la collision.  
Passablement énervée, je me retournai dans une rage folle.

– Non mais ça ne va pas ! Ça fait mal idiote !

Misao jubilait, sa plaisanterie avait fonctionné. Sa bêtise réussite eut pour effet de la faire bondir dans tous les sens, me narguant également.  
Je continuais de lui crier dessus mais elle affichait toujours cet air d'abruti sur le visage – à croire qu'elle aimait ça. Désespérée, j'abandonnai le sermon inutile. Mais je me doutais bien que sa blague n'était pas la seule cause de sa joie. Intriguée, je lui posai la question.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Misao ? Je te trouve vraiment en forme.  
– Tu sais quoi ? Me dit-elle rayonnante.  
– Non … Je crains le pire.  
– J'ai avancé ma fic TaoRis ! J'en suis maintenant au sixième chapitre !

Une main sur la bouche, je retins un rire discrètement. Baekhyun qui était à quelques centimètres de moi, ne comprenait pas de quoi cette ''Misao'' parlait. Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi pour mieux entendre, je sentis son large torse contre mon dos. Il posa ensuite son menton sur mon épaule pour s'y appuyer. Ses mains, elles, restèrent le long de son corps. Le rouge me monta aux joues.  
Il était à présent à un mètre d'elle. Misao ne le remarqua pas et continua totalement excitée, ignorant mon silence.

– Dans ce chapitre tu verras, Tao et Kris vont enfin se mettre ensemble. En revanche, pour D.O et Kai, les choses se compliqueront. Mais …

Et je l'entendis parler et parler sans reprendre son souffle sur son nouveau chapitre. Mon rire était de plus en plus difficile à contenir. Mon corps étaient pris de petites convulsions à intervalles réguliers et je collai ma main contre la bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire. J'allai craquer. Mais je sentis de faibles mouvements dans mon dos ; Baekhyun riait lui aussi.  
Alors qu'elle continuait de blablater sur sa fiction, elle finit sur le couple BaekYeol.

– Tu la liras hein ? J'y ai mis également un petit bonus tout spécialement pour toi, s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. J'ai fait passer Chanyeol et Baekhyun au stade suivant.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Baekhyun. Il explosa d'un rire tel que tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Le sourire de Misao avait soudainement disparu. Nous n’arrêtâmes pas de rire bien que je sois plus discrète que lui. Alors que chacun retournait à sa propre occupation, Misao se rapprocha du visage de Baekhyun, intriguée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

– Ah mais c'est B … !

Je lui mis rapidement la main sur la bouche.

– Tais-toi Misao, chuchotai-je d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

La main toujours sur ses lèvres, elle se calma puis cessa de faire de grands gestes brusques et inutiles. Maintenant immobile, j’ôtai ma main.

– Mais … Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi est-il ici ? Commença-t-elle à voix basse. Mais … Rajouta-t-elle après un long silence. Il est seul ? Kris est là ?  
– Non il n'est pas là, répondit Baekhyun.  
– Ahh ! Mais il parle français !

Elle se rapprocha de mon oreille et me susurra.

– Il comprend le français ?

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, un grand sourire s’immisça sur mon visage.

– Bien sûr Misao. Il le comprend très bien et a écouté attentivement ton monologue si passionnant. Il a tout compris, rajoutai-je afin d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. 

Elle vira au rouge et baissa la tête, gênée. Mais cette réaction fut de courte durée et j’aperçus un air joyeux sur son visage redevenu blanc.  
Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce sourire, il n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

– Alors, commença-t-elle en levant enfin la tête. Ça veut dire qu'il comprendra tout ce que je lui demanderais? Et j'ai déjà une petite idée.  
– Je crains le pire, mon dieu.  
– Bien sûr ! Répondit naïvement Baekhyun.  
– Alors comment ça va avec Chanyeol?  
– Bien pourquoi?  
– Cool! Alors, dans ce cas-là, vous pourriez faire un plan à deux? Mais si vous invitez quelqu'un en plus je ne suis pas contre. Comme ça j'amènerai la caméra pour vous filmer! Annonça-t-elle totalement aux anges.  
– Quoi ?!  
– Rien rien, répondis-je stoppant immédiatement la ''conversation''. Baekhyun, on ne va pas rester ici, repris-je. Ça te dirait de faire un tour.  
– Avec toi?  
– Si tu veux.  
– Avec plaisir, dit-il gaiement. On y va?

Et, sans attendre ma réponse, il me tira par le poignet et m'amena – sans s'en rendre compte – vers le centre-ville.

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici l'ultime chapitre de cette fanfiction.  
> Bonne lecture !

La sortie dura toute l'après-midi et se passa sans encombre. Il m'invita d'abord au cinéma, bien qu'il ne comprenne presque rien au film – il me demandait la traduction toute les 5 minutes – ce qui me fit bien rire malgré le fait que j'avais du coup du mal à suivre le film. Il m’emmena ensuite boire un verre dans un petit bar où on resta assis un certain temps à discuter de sa vie en Corée, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers un parc non loin du centre-ville. Une fois tous les deux assis sur un petit banc marron, le silence s'installa. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me remettais toujours pas de sa présence, ici, à Istres. Il était là, à quelques centimètres de moi, essayant de rompre l'atmosphère devenue pesante depuis quelques minutes.

Je me décidais enfin à lui répondre plus longuement, récompensant ses efforts de dialogue, en organisant une sorte de question-réponse : chacun de nous avait 6 questions et, chacun à notre tour, nous posions une question. Ça commençait par de simples questions sur nos familles réciproques mais, rapidement, elles devinrent plus complexes et gênantes.  
Décidant qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison, je lui annonçai d'une voix que je souhaitais sans tristesse qu'il fallait que j'y aille. Il me répondit alors avec un petit sourire que je n'avais qu'à monter dans la voiture qui nous attendait sur un parking non loin. Ravie, je le suivis.

Le trajet fut malheureusement trop court, comme cette après-midi d'ailleurs. Je sortis de la voiture en silence puis lui dis au revoir, la tête baissée, les yeux fixant le sol et me dirigeai vers chez moi quand je sentis une forte pression sur ma main. C'était un contact chaleureux et réconfortant malgré sa brutalité.

– Attends.

Il me tira doucement par la main, m’obligeant à me tourner afin de pouvoir plonger son regard dans le mien. À la vue de ses larges iris sombres, je me sentis vaciller. Il plaça sa main libre à l'arrière de ma tête et m'amena tout contre lui. Nos deux corps à présent enlacés, il m'entoura fermement entre ses bras. Sa main droite lâcha la mienne, descendant ensuite vers le bas de mon dos. Il me serrait comme s'il avait peur que je parte, que je l'abandonne.  
Alors que je manquais d'oxygène, il desserra son étreinte. Je fus d'abord choquée par l’irréalité de son geste mais mon cœur battant violemment dans la poitrine me fit comprendre le contraire. Mon corps, lui, me dictait de retourner entre ses deux bras d'une chaleur plaisante et rassurante.  
Pendant un instant je m'étais sentie vivante. Sans que je m'y attende, il me ramena vers lui, inclinant sa tête et ferma les yeux pour enfin sceller nos lèvres dans un baiser qui se voulait tendre. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues secondes. Le temps s'était arrêté au moment où j'avais fermé les yeux, profitant pleinement de ce contact et de cette odeur si enivrante – son odeur.  
Peu de temps après, il quitta mes lèvres et un sentiment profond de déception m'envahit. À présent gênée et toute rouge, je me cachai derrière mes longs cheveux et lui fit au revoir d'un bref signe de main avant de courir jusqu'à mon portail, sans un regard vers lui. Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je fermai la porte à clé puis glissai le long du mur. Accroupie et les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine, j'étais totalement perdue.  
J'ai été embrassé par Baekhyun !! Je dois rêver, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible !

– Aie !

Je me frottai la joue à présent rouge dû au pincement. C'était bien réel. Choquée, je ne me trouvais plus apte à faire quoi que ce soit alors je décidai d'aller me coucher. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que je rejoignis les bras de Morphée.

 

Plusieurs mois après cette journée, ma vie avait repris son train-train quotidien. Je recevais toujours au moins un mail par semaine de Tao et, de temps à autres, quelques-uns de Kris. Il m'informait des progrès dans sa relation avec Tao. Tandis que pour Baekhyun, c'est à peine si je recevais un message tous les mois, voire tous les deux mois, ses messages s'en tenaient au standard :

Salut comment vas-tu ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Mes espoirs quant à la signification du baiser étaient maintenant détruits, inexistants. On gardera sûrement une bonne amitié, ce qui devrait déjà être une très bonne chose étant donné son statut d'idole … Cet ''accident '' avait tout simplement été effacé.

Un mercredi après-midi, alors que les cours étaient déjà finis, je repassais devant le lycée afin de rejoindre le centre-ville où, plus précisément, la librairie. Une fois arrivée à la cour extérieure du lycée, je remarquai un petit groupe de filles qui brayaient dans une langue qui m'était étrangement familière – composé de cinq personnes. Elles tournaient leur visage de droite à gauche, le regard balayant la moindre parcelle de terrain – sûrement à la recherche d'un objet perdu ou de quelqu'un.

Puis une fille qui se distinguait du reste du groupe sortit son téléphone, montra ce qui semblait être une image à ses amies et leur cria dessus tout à coup folle de rage. C'est alors qu'une de ces filles croisa mon regard et me fixa avec une intensité telle qu'elle me fit trembler malgré moi. Elle leva ensuite un doigt dans ma direction et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, mon corps se mit à bouger et je me cachai derrière un petit muret situé à ma droite. Je finis agenouillée, les jambes contre ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait étrangement fort et rapidement. Je n'entendis plus un son, seulement des pas résonner de plus en plus fort. Elles se dirigeaient vers moi.

Ma main droite se colla alors instinctivement sur ma bouche. Puis, je n'entendis plus un bruit. Elles s'étaient arrêtées. Je sortis alors mon portable en panique et appelai afin de demander de l'aide.

– Allô Alice ?

Mais pourquoi ai-je appelé Tao ! C'est alors que le groupe de filles se remirent à courir et à crier pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je me mis à trembler, morte de peur.

– Tu as des problèmes ?  
– Hein ? Non non, chuchotai-je.  
– Alors pourquoi chuchotes-tu ? Et tu m'as l'air complètement paniquée, rajouta-t-il soudain inquiet.  
– Ah... En fait un groupe de filles me court après pour je ne sais quel motif. En plus je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent.  
– Attends.

J'attendis patiemment pendant que les cris des filles se rapprochèrent, la peur grandissante avec chaque pas. Au bout d'une minute, les filles se turent à nouveau. Elles ne devaient pas encore m'avoir trouvée.

– C'est du coréen. Ce genre de groupe à un nom très connu en Corée.  
– Lequel ?  
– Ce sont des Sasaengs, me dit-il désespéré.  
– Des quoi ?  
– Des Sasaengs. Baekhyun ne t'en as jamais parlé ?  
– Euh … Non …

Il souffla.

– Les Sasaengs sont en quelque sorte des groupies. Elles traquent les Stars de Corée à la recherche de la moindre information les concernant et, souvent, les menacent quand elles ne sont pas ravies de leur comportement.  
– Des folles quoi.  
– On peut dire ça. À ce que j'ai perçu, et ça ne va pas te plaire, elles ont entendu une rumeur concernant une certaine fille qui se serait rapprochée d'un peu trop près de leur '' Baekhyun ''. Cette fille se nommerait Alice et elles souhaiteraient bien '' s'occuper '' de ce problème.

La terreur m'envahit.

– Que dois-je faire ?  
– D'abord calme toi, il ne faut surtout pas que tu te fasses repérer. Ensuite, tu appelles un ami qui n'habite pas loin de là où tu es et tu lui demandes de venir t'aider. En attendant, tu restes cachée. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce moi que tu as appelé ? À la limite Baekhyun j'aurais compris mais moi ?! Je suis en Corée et je ne peux du coup rien faire pour t'aider, ce qui est très frustrant.  
– Je suis désolée... C'est ce que j'avais pensé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé avant de m'en rendre compte.  
– Alice... Souffla-t-il.  
– Je … Je t'assure, je ne voulais pas te faire ça …  
– Je te crois, me coupa-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi mais, cette fois-ci, sans interruption.

– Merde, dis-je à voix haute sans le vouloir.  
– Qu'y a-t-il Alice ? S'exclama-t-il à nouveau fort inquiet.

N'entendant pas ma réponse il se tut. Il percevait seulement des brides de paroles provenant des Sasaengs.  
Je courus alors vers ma droite le long du muret pour ensuite aller tout droit. Elles étaient derrière moi, courant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Mon portable toujours collé à l’oreille, je sprintais aussi vite que possible quand j'entendis des voix dans le téléphone. C'était Tao et Kris. Tao avait l'air de raconter ce qu'il se passait à Kris quand celui-ci s'exclama ;

– Run Alice run (cours).

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux au bout du fil, l'air totalement inquiet. Mais pourquoi les ai-je appelés ? Alors que j'étais concentrée à courir, j'aperçus Misao qui marchait tranquillement dans le sens opposé.

– Misao ! Criai-je.  
– Oh ! Salut Alice, ça faisait longtemps.  
– Misao, cours !  
– Hein ? Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je cours, s'exprima-t-elle perplexe.  
– Cours je te dis !  
– Mais non, fit-elle en balayant ma proposition d'une main. Je ne vais pas me fatiguer pour...

C'est alors qu'elle vit les furies arriver vers nous.

– Ah mon dieu ! Cria-t-elle en tournant rapidement sur elle-même et en courant comme une flèche.

Elle courait si vite qu'au bout de quelques secondes, je ne voyais plus qu'une ombre au loin entourée d'un amas de fumée grisâtre.  
Courant avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, j'arrivai vers de multiples petites ruelles. Je priais alors pour qu'elles se perdent dans l'une d'elles. Après quelques minutes, j'entendis de fortes voix derrière moi ; elles m'avaient rattrapée.  
À bout de souffle, j'étais prête à abandonner quand une large main m'attrapa l'avant-bras et me tira vers un ruelle sombre – sur ma gauche. Sans avoir le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvai avec une main sur ma bouche ainsi qu'une autre enlaçant ma taille, me serrant fort contre son torse.  
Les Sasaengs passèrent dans la rue principale qui se situait à ma droite quelques fractions de secondes plus tard. L'homme qui m'avait interceptée, et sauvé la vie par la même occasion, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il pouvait me lâcher.

Mais qui était cet homme qui m'avait protégée ? Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, l'inconnu fit descendre sa main de ma bouche en rejoignant l'autre au niveau de mon ventre, liant ses mains. Ses bras étaient à présent sous les miens. Gênée, je fis de mon mieux afin de pouvoir me retourner face à cet intriguant inconnu, ce que je réussis tant bien que mal à faire. Les bras et mains collées contre son torse, tout comme mon ventre, je restai bloquée entre ses bras plutôt musclés. La tête appuyait sur sa poitrine, je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains en levant la tête mais il me devança.

– C'est bon elles sont parties. Tu vas bien ?

Mon corps frémit, je connaissais très bien cette voix. Comme pour m'assurer que c'était bien lui, je levais ma tête vers son visage.

– Baekhyun !

Il me répondit par un sourire et me serra encore plus fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille loin, très loin. J'étais maintenant heureuse, bien que cette émotion ne perdura très longtemps. Le souvenir de notre dernière rencontre resurgit dans mon esprit. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, son sourire disparut.

– Je suis vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois. Je me suis comporté comme un véritable idiot, commença-t-il tristement.  
– …

J'étais totalement perturbée par sa proximité, ce qu'il est beau. Non Alice, il ne faut pas se perdre, reste lucide. Ce n'est pas le moment de l'admirer, même si je dois avouer qu'il est plus que beau.

– Alice ? Renchérit-il soudain inquiet de ma réponse muette.  
– C'est vrai que tu as été un idiot cette fois ci, répliquai-je en reprenant mes esprits.  
– ... Tu peux pardonner cet idiot ? M'interrogea-t-il avec un faible espoir dans la voix.  
– Hum … Bon d'accord je te pardonne mais arrête de me regarder ainsi c'est perturbant, répondis-je avec un petit sourire sincère.

L'expression de Baekhyun changea du tout au tout. Son visage s'illumina et un large sourire prit possession de son pâle visage. Il avait l'air heureux. À cette vision, mon cœur ne put s'arrêter de tambouriner dans ma poitrine mais, cette fois ci, je n'essayais pas de le calmer. Au contraire, je profitais de cette sensation afin de me prouver que cette situation était bien réelle. Pour toute réponse à ma réplique, Baekhyun s'avança puis scella nos lèvres dans un tendre et chaste baiser. Voyant que je ne disais rien, il recommença mais cette fois ci avec plus d'ardeur et de passion. Ses mains au niveau du bas de mon dos ainsi qu'au niveau de mes omoplates, il me serra fort contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Je fis alors de même et perdis la totalité de mes moyens.  
Je répondis au baiser avec autant d'envie que Baekhyun et une nouvelle sensation inconnue prit la possession de mon corps. Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment même. Je m’agrippai fermement à son T-shirt, ne voulant pas que cet instant se termine mais l'oxygène commençait à manquer.  
À bout de souffle et avec peine, il brisa le contact puis il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. J'oubliai tout ce qui m'entourait, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi.  
Alors que je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage, Baekhyun se rapprocha de mon oreille, sa respiration me procurant d'agréables frissons.

– Je t'aime, me souffla-t-il entre deux lourdes respirations.

C'est alors que j'ouvris les yeux et que je compris : il était 6h30 et mon réveil sonnait. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, bien qu'un magnifique rêve. Comprenant maintenant les moments incohérents qui s'étaient déroulés ainsi que ma romance vécue avec Baekhyun, je poussai un long soupir, si seulement ç'avait été vrai. Reprenant mon courage, je fis de mon mieux afin de rester positive ; après tout, beaucoup de personnes paieraint cher pour un aussi beau rêve que celui-ci.  
Ayant peur d'oublier ce magnifique rêve, je décidai de le remettre au propre, sur feuille, afin qu'à jamais, j'en garde le souvenir.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter mon travail même si vous n'avez pas aimé. Comme ça je ne pourrais que m'améliorer !

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter mon travail même si vous n'avez pas aimé. Comme ça je ne pourrais que m'améliorer !
> 
> Si vous avez aimé, plusieurs autres chapitres vous attendent.


End file.
